User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Lumi Faraday
Lumi Charlotte Faraday is a psychic who has removed her limits, and one of the most powerful psychics alive- an Awakaned. She's the Chancellor and creator of the Faraday Isles; a large island chain and island nation she created to give psionics a place to thrive. She lives a pretty care free life, doing what she wants as she wants, and teaches at the Psychic School. Appearance Lumi Faraday is a person only a little below average in height. She sports brilliant white hair, which she in twin tails. Her most striking feature however is her eyes. Everybody who has ever met her has always remembered or mentions her striking purple eyes. However, because Lumi's form isn't material, and is much akin to a psychena's formless beings, her appearance changes with her mood. Having lived in England and France for equal parts of her life, she's developed a French accent on top of her English, and uses some French words in her speech. Lumi has a great variety of purple dresses, skirts, tops, and such, Her appearance definitely doesn't match up with the responsibility and position she has, although when she has to personally attend important meetings, instead of getting away with having an illusion there, she's dress up very nicely. Lumi, because of her shut-in personality, only ever wears nightgowns, because they're the easiest thing to live in. Personality Usually calm and cheerful, with a “my pace” attitude and very boastful, she can quickly become loud, bossy, hyperactive, chaotic, and especially random. She's always researching, experimenting, teaching, inventing, watching TV or playing games, and this makes her come across as a shut-in. Despite this shut-in-like nature, the world all knows her face- she's very famous and isn't afraid to be. When she starts getting bored, she becomes difficult to handle; actively seeking opposition to fight or conducting random, typically dangerous experimentation to amuse herself, generally at the expense of those closest to her. When her boredom grows too great, she secludes herself in her lab. Lumi always likes to look on the bright side of life, endure the worst and enjoy the rest; she feels that if you don't, then you're taking away from the one life you have. She’s always been the studious type, ever since she could read, she had her gaze firmly planted in a book nearly all the time. Despite this, when all words fail, Lumi isn't afraid to fight, and in fact, Lumi loves to fight; she loves seeing the interesting styles people develop, or great levels of skill and power. Lumi never takes anything seriously however, especially not fights. She brings her random nature into combat with her, and generally smiles or laughs in any combat situation. A particularly good example of this is her confrontation with A'oma. Lumi though, after the Psychic War, is no killer. Even if her enemy is Nita Flores or the Ae'ani, she can't bring herself to kill anymore, and hate dealing with "difficult things". Lumi is the type of person who will stand up for what is right, and can be an incredible driving force for everyone around her. She’s strong and stubborn, enough to call world leaders, powerful individuals, and great scientific minds idiots to their faces. But if the right path means breaking the law, Lumi will, and she isn't afraid to, but she’s equally willing to beg for forgiveness afterwards. In social settings, she often gives off the impression of "playing hard to get", or being a "tsundere", especially when being called cute, or when her looks are complemented. This isn't the case though, Lumi just honestly finds it embarrassing, and really does just hate being called cute. Don’t go flirting or trying to be “weird” with Lumi though, as you’ll find yourself being quickly rejected, or your face hitting the nearest wall at speed. Lumi will defend her students and islands with all her might, and give swift punishment to psychics who dirty the name of psionics by committing crimes with psionics. Speaking of hating something, one thing Lumi doesn’t hate is strawberries. Oh no, she loves them. And I mean, loves them. Lumi has a borderline obsession with strawberries- Strawberry milkshake, strawberry cheesecake, strawberries, strawberry juice. “Is it strawberry flavoured? No? Too bad, I never liked it anyway, sorry.” A word of warning though... don’t go stealing the strawberry off of her cakes; the last time somebody did, they were rushed to A&E. Due to her absolute level of her psionic power and mental capability, the sheer volume of knowledge about everything she has, and her awareness of her surroundings can lead to an overwhelming level of boredom at times. She doesn’t get like this often, twice in a month at worst, but when it happens, it drives her into a deep, unbearable depression. In order to counter this, Lumi started to enter into deep meditations, which can last for up to two months at a time. Eadda worries though, because it makes Lumi absolutely vulnerable. On a final note, she comes across as in control all the time, and you'll find she's usually at least a few steps ahead of you at all times. It's impossible to say how far ahead she's planned, and how extensive those plans are, not until you stand defeated before her, and the realization she out-planned you at every step and possible step hits you. Lumi rarely ever contacts anybody in person, usually using an ridiculously life-like illusion to meetings instead. Background [ CURRENTLY UNDER REWORK - PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY, THANK YOU! :D ] Powers Lumi is an awakened psychic- a psychic who has removed their limits and gained power, capability, and potential way beyond what's "normally" possible. Normally, a psychic a full power can only warp reality through manipulating the the laws of physics and the laws of psionics, at a scale of that between 500-750 AU (depending on the psychic's mind). This is known as the "Absolute Limit" of psionics. But after removing that limit, Lumi's power has grown beyond belief, as the power of all awakened. Lumi is now capable of manipulating the laws of physics and psionics at a level that lets her basically ignore physics entirely, and even make her own laws up. She's even able to dabble in the conceptual, and further still the logic of creation. Although neither of the last to capabilities are to any great extent. The scope of her power has evolved from lying somewhere between 500-750 AU, to between entire galaxies to entire galaxy clusters. In addition to this, both her intellect and physical and psionic strength can increase and grow continuously without hitting any limit. Movement and Teleportation Lumi loves all of psionics and all of her power, but above all else, Lumi really loves powers and abilities that handle and deal with movement and teleportation, to that point she's mastered them. Examples of this extremely capability with movement and teleportation powers/techniques are as follows: *Dimensional Travel *Domain Traveling *Perfectly Efficient Movement *Flawless Coordination *Instant Transmission *Location Displacement *Motion Manipulation **Motion Paradox *Speed Combat *Subspace Travel *Teleport Dash *Teleportation *Teleportation Combat *Teleportation Manipulation *Unrestricted Movement *Warping Speed *And so on... Lumi's crown jewels, her prides and joys, of her training thus far are "Logiportation" and "Charge-up Teleportation". *Logiportataion - This allows her to "teleport" via altering logic itself. It's nothing like bending space, shifting matter, or teleporting via an element. Instead, it's more like she decides she wants to be somewhere, and then she's there. There are no tell tail signs logiportation is about to happen, is happening, or has happened, as it's impossible to detect outside of those who can alter logic in some way or another, is literally instant, and impossible to follow, hinder, or stop. She can even "reappear" in a different position than before. *Charge-up Teleportation - This allows her to charge an attack in the instant of teleportation. No matter how long an attack would take to charge or construct normally, via this technique, she can have it instantly complete and ready to go on "reappearing". If she's already part of the way through charging or constructing an attack, she can use this to finish it off. Techniques 'Psychonova' When talking techniques, the most important technique of Lumi's to know about is the "Psychonova". The psychonova is a technique that one can only pull off when awakening to absolute psionic power. Aiming her entire being, and all her power, onto a single focus, the psychonova unleashes an unfathomable level psionic power, which leads to to the complete erasure of its target(s). The psychonova can target anything, and when it's erased, it's erased from all memories and knowledge. For example. If Lumi erased you with the psychonova, not only would your mind, body, and spirit be erased completely. But all memories of you would be forgotten, and could never be returned or discovered by others, and any tangible marks you left on/in creation would vanish, things such as your name on sheets of paper, or that thing you scratched onto a tree. Your very existence would vanish, along with all proof of it. However, the exact level and scale of the erasure can be controlled. The psychonova isn't limited to people or objects as targets. It can be used to specifically erase memories or knowledge, information and experience. There is no defence against the psychonova, as it's power is infinite, meaning it will always be more powerful than the target(s). The psychonova will get you, no matter where in all of space, time, or the planes of existence you all, even if you're omnipresent, or possess spatial-temporal lock, or that ilk of power. 'Four Small Fists' When Lumi begins to get serious, she'll start using her "Four Small Fists" psychic combat fighting style, a style of psychic combat which she developed herself. When she does start using it, she'll tie her hair back into a pony tail. This fighting style is a "psionic martial art", as Lumi puts it. It involves getting close to your opponents and staying close, never letting them get out of melee range, counter and dodge all their attacks, find and/or create openings, and finish them off fast. This style is a fusion of huge power and intericate technique. As before, she'll be reading everything about you and looking into the future. When she's close, she'll begin to attack- each punch, chop, kick, grab and touch empowered with telekinesis, and delivering simultaneous blows of psychic energy, telekinetic force, a mix of physical energies, emotional energies and astral energy, hitting her opponent mentally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually all at the same time (this four level strike is why it's called four small fists. The melee attacks of this style are like focus points though which she unleashes huge energy attacks directly at the opponent, in either a cutting or blunt style. The same energies can be used as instantaneous defense from attacks, and to break through the defenses of her opponents. Teleportation, potents illusions and energy attacks are also used with this style. This fighting style is a really hard one to counter. She'll be faster than you- prettty much a guarantee, hitting you on four levels with huge, precisely controlled power, perfectly countering/defending/dodging your attacks, and when things get a little more serious, adding psychic lighting, fire or ice to the style, to really give you a hard time. This fighting style is a culmination of a collection of powers, and requires incredible levels of focus and awareness, and simultaneous control of the your own body and mind, and a plethera of different energies, and as you can imagine, this fighting style isn't one that you can just learn either- you've got to either be born with the right powers, or train to ridiculous levels. Lumi can amp up the speed and power of this technique as required against opponents. To Lumi, this fighting style is fun to use, and it was all inspired from one statement: Meditation Because of the intense boredom her power can push her into, Lumi devised a way to enter into a deep meditative state. It's a far, far more advanced version of the unconscious mobility, and the normal spiritual meditation she does from time to time. She developed it after the first time she went into madness because of her boredom. This extreme form of meditation takes her away from, and makes her ignorant of everything. It can last anything from four hours to two months. Which is why she built such a solid infrastructure and series of systems around her for Farada. Quotes Incidents of Randomness Lumi is well known among those closest to her for her random behavior at times. These incidents of randomness vary in scale and danger, but Eadda has kept a titled record of each one. Some of the more prominent examples are: *'"Strawberries for Everyone"' - Lumi once changed the entire school meal menu at the Psychic School to nothing but strawberry-based dishes for a week. Lumi claimed by doing this, the budget allowed her to import way more strawberries than usual. Only Lumi and a handful of others enjoyed it, everybody else was sick of strawberries by the end of the week. *'"Dolphin Idol" '- Lumi once transferred into her own school, the Psychic School, as a student, just so she could enjoy the life of a school idol. The plan almost backfired when some students came close to finding out after Mai hinted at this fact a month later. Lumi gathered all these students at the main beach of the islands, and "revealed" herself to be a dolphin with psychic powers, transformed into a dolphin, and few away into the moon light after a last, emotional squeek. Everybody was left both baffled and upset. *'"Secret Ambassador"' - Lumi once pretended to be the "secret interplanetary ambassador of the antarctic". Donning a secret service get-up, and wielding an inflatable penguin as a sword, she attacked random people around the island. *'"One-day IMAX"' - When a film Lumi really wanted to watch came out, she turned the day into a bank holiday, built an IMAX cinema in the first, large enough space she found. She locked the doors, and invited nobody to watch it with her. Nobody was too concerned, as they got a holiday out of it. The IMAX was gone the next day. *'"Desk Fury" '- When one of Lumi's post-graduate students tried to flirt with her, she got so annoyed she chased him, and his friends who were their at the time, around the islands for the entire day, with her desk. *'"The Day Everybody Forgot"' - During an assembly for the induction of a new year of first years, Lumi ended her speech by immediately putting everybody into cutesy animal mascot costumes, and told them to show their seniors who's boss. By the end of the day, it had gotten so out of hand that damage was all over the island, and everyone was left injured and emotionally scared. On reflection after she calmed down, she thought it was actually a terrible idea, and erased everyone's memories of it, erased all records of it (other than Eadda's), and fixed everybody and the island up. It came to be known as "The Day Everybody Forgot". Trivia *She created the Psychic School Islands with her own power, as to not incur any construction costs. *Lumi is a complicated character in regards to her relation to the rest of the world. She doesn't keep anything hidden from people, yet there's a lot of mystery surrounding Lumi; her power, her dreams, her reasons, the world knows nothing of her despite how open she is. *Lumi means "Snow" in Finnish. Her father is English and her mother is French, but her mother's mother, grandmother, is Finnish, and this is where the idea for the name came from, as it was snowing when Lumi was born. *And I want to give a big thank you to Imouto-tan and NicWynter! Themes Gallery Lumi's ordinary "base" appearance. LumiNormal1.jpg LumiNormal3.jpg LumiFaraday.png Some of Lumi's often subtle appearance shifts based on her moods. BeachLumiAwa2.png BeachLumi.png Lumi Dress.jpg LumiLumiLumi2.png LumiIllusion01.png UniLumi.png Lumi Faraday.png LumiYoung.jpg LumiBlondeBusty.jpg LumiChild.png LumiElegant.jpg LumiGlasses.png LumiGoddess.jpg LumiMysterious.png LumiNekoWitch.png LumiOlder.jpg LumiOther.png LumiYoung.jpg Disclosure and Sources *Although I may have edited it, I have not drawn nor do I own the image(s)! The artist(s) and original image(s) are in no way related to myself or my verse, and in no way am I attempting to relate them beyond simply displaying the image on this page as a closest match to the image of the character(s) in my imagination. Please understand this is just for fun! :D Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet